Mobile devices have been developed increasingly from the cell phone in the early stage to smart phones with various sizes, tablet PCs with different sizes, navigators, personal digital assistants (PDAs), netbooks, mobile TVs, etc. Recently, every person may have more than one types of mobile devices or smart mobile devices.
Typically, the charging interface specification of the mobile device or smart mobile device is not identical. The power consumption of the mobile devices or smart mobile devices from the batteries is very fast because the task loading is heavy than ever. The duration of the battery lasts less than one half day for the mobile devices or the smart mobile devices. The power charging is anxious to replenish the energy for operating the devices. Therefore, mobile power has been developed nowadays for the users to carry, so as to charge the mobile devices or the smart mobile devices for urgent use. There are various types of power of the mobile power to meet different demands of the user. Generally, if a notebook or a netbook is to be charged, a mobile power with higher power is needed to support continuous usage of the notebook or the netbook. If a small type of mobile device, for instance smart phone or tablet PC, is to be charged, a mobile power with lower power may be utilized to maintain the usage of a period of time. The existing mobile power usually provides a number of different types of connectors by default in order for the users to replace the connectors, so as to charge different kinds of mobile devices or smart mobile devices. If the user needs more specific types of connectors, the user should buy the specific type of connectors.
However, the traditional connectors are replaced into other types of connectors by plugging and unplugging. In other words, if the user carries multiple mobile devices with different types of connectors, the user has to carry different types of connectors or connecting cables at the same time to charge the mobile devices or transmit data. Thus, it is quite inconvenient to the user.
Therefore, there is still a need for a technical solution which can solve the problem of the traditional connectors.